


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by mythicaliz



Series: Doctor's Orders [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (Not really but kinda), Chastity Device, Choking, Dom/sub, Feeding Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Exam, Prostate Orgasm, Speculum, Watching on a monitor, breath play, fuck machine, hands free orgams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: Link continues to learn more about his dom, "Doctor" Rhett McLaughlin over in impromptu phone date and then Rhett pushes Link to the limit in their session the following day.





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiTabatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/gifts).



Link arrived at his small apartment drenched in sweat from a seven mile run. It was hot, over 100 degrees, and humid as heck. No one in their right mind would run in this Los Angeles heat wave. But it had become part of his routine and he desperately needed. Running helped keep his urges at bay. Not like he could do anything about them, anyway. His cock had been locked in a stainless steel cage by his dom, the good “doctor” Rhett McLaughlin, not that Link wasn’t a willing participant in his own torture. Infact, at their last session, he had stupidly asked to be locked up for another month. He cursed the past version of himself as he stripped his sweat soaked clothes off and got into the shower.

Of course there were benefits to being locked up, too. Rhett had practically been doting on him. _Good morning_ and _sweet dreams_ texts. Sometimes he’d send a selfie which would make Link’s cock ache against its cage with want for the tall, bearded doctor. Sometimes Rhett would order Link to facetime with him and torture his useless cock with a vibrator. That was the worst part. When he felt the most desperate. He’d almost get to the point where he was about ready to yell his safeword and call the whole thing off. But right before he did, Rhett would tell him to stop and shower him with praise at what a good, compliant sub he was. He lived for those moments, and they made it all worth it. Tomorrow, he had another session with Dr. McLaughlin, and hopefully he would get unlocked and finally come. Just thinking about it made him feel dizzy with anticipation.

He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, grateful for the air conditioning pumping in his apartment. He pulled on an old black NASA t-shirt and a pair of camo joggers. His phone buzzed with a text as he poured himself a tall glass of water.

_Tell me you didn’t run today._

_I did. Seven miles._

_Shit, son. It’s hot as fuck out._

_I know. Felt like I might keel over_

_Right there on Hollywood Boulevard._

_Jesus. I hope you’re rewarding_

_Yourself with a nice dinner._

Link opened his freezer and pulled out two sad looking TV diners. Meatloaf and Lasagna. He put both packages on the counter, snapped a picture, and sent it.

_What do you think? American or italian?_

_You’re kidding. Right?_

_‘Fraid not._

_Put those away and text me your address._

_I’m sending something over._

_No it’s okay, Rhett._

_It’s not a choice._

_You need to eat a real meal._

_Don’t want you fainting in our session tomorrow._

_You’re in my charge. Let me take care of you._

Link’s stomach rumbled. Rhett was right. He sighed and texted his address. In the meantime, he snacked on an apple and sat on the sofa flipping through the channels until he settled on a nature documentary.

He zoned out for a while but eventually his bell rang and he buzzed up the delivery guy. He opened the door and a young man handed him four huge paper bags full of food. Link tried to juggle them at first, but quickly opted to instead place them on his foyer floor. “What’s the damage?” he asked as he fished his credit card out of his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it, sir. It’s been taken care of; guy left me a big tip and everything. You aren’t in our normal delivery area, but he made it worth my time. You have a good night,” he said as he closed the door behind him.

Link surveyed the bags on the floor, overwhelmed by the sheer quantity and the delicious smell coming from the bags. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Rhett over Facetime.

“Rhett, how much do you think I’m able to eat? This is insanity!” Link said as he panned the camera over the bags of food on the floor.

Rhett chuckled low and deep. He grinned widely at Link through the camera. “I forget I have an unusually large appetite. Also I wanted to make sure you had a good variety. Anyway, it'll keep so you can have leftovers. Save you from another few nights of tv dinners.”

“Well I appreciate it. What did you order for me anyway?”

“It’s from a little place near me, Coconut Lagoon. It’s South Indian. So good! I ordered the same food for myself when I went in to place your order. Set up your phone on the table and eat with me?”

Link set the phone up on his coffee table and hauled the bags over. Carefully, he removed several styrofoam containers as well as a drink cup. He looked at the spread with utter confusion, his coffee table groaning under the weight of so much food.

Rhett grinned widely at Link’s bewilderment.

“Here, start with this short round container,” he said, holding his up. “It’s Sambar, a lentil soup. And the drink is a mango lassi. It’s mango and yogurt. Super refreshing.”

Link took a long pull on the straw and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he tasted the sweet, creamy beverage. “Mmmm, delicious!” Despite it being as far from soup weather as one could get, the hot broth was also somehow refreshing, likely due to the herbs and spices that gave the soup an almost floral note.

Link opened box after box and Rhett described the dishes. Potato and spinach fritters with a chilli lime aioli. Shrimp Kahhan with spicy red peppers. Nilgiri Chicken in a refreshing mint and coriander sauce. Steamed mussels in a velvety coconut curry. Black chickpeas in a thick mushroom gravy. Lobster Masala. The meal was rounded out with rice, papadums and two types of naan, one with garlic and the other stuffed with dried fruit.

“Rhett… this is too much. I don’t need all this. And it must have cost a fortune… I mean-”

“Link. Please. Just eat dinner with me. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said as he scooped various items onto a plate and tucked in. He enjoyed his meal immensely and managed to eat more than he thought possible, although he still had a few days worth of leftovers that he looked forward to enjoying. However, the best part had been the time he’d spent with Rhett. He was amazed by how fast Rhett could eat, shoveling food in as quickly as he could. It wasn’t off putting. Link found it endearing how hungry the tall man was. He also enjoyed the intimacy of eating together. He’d become accustomed to eating alone. A frozen dinner eaten mindlessly while watching TV. He liked sharing his meal with Rhett even if all they did was talk about the food and the weather. As the meal wound down, he pushed his plate away and sighed with satisfaction.

“Better than a frozen lasagna?” Rhett asked, as he mindlessly munched on a piece of naan.

“So good. But I feel like a planet,” Link angled the phone and raised his shirt to show off the food baby in his belly. He gave it a smack for good measure.

“You’re beautiful,” Rhett said, a little too quietly.

Link could feel the blush creeping up his neck onto his cheeks. Rhett just had that way about him, the ability to completely disarm Link.

“Rhett… can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” he replied as he began to pack up his leftovers.

“I know what I get out of our time together, but what do you get out of it? Aside from the money I mean. Do you enjoy what you do? How does one fall into this line of work anyway?”

Rhett stopped what he was doing and picked up the phone so that his beautiful face filled the screen. “Believe it or not I wanted to be a doctor. I was pre-med in college and everything. But when my folks found out I was gay, they kicked me out and with that went them footing my college tuition. I got into doing some camwork to pay for school and life. Would jerk off on camera for horny dudes or whatever. It was pretty fun actually. I took requests. It would be stupid not to given I could basically name my price. A few times I played as a sub. It was alright, but I really loved it when guys would ask me to dom them. I got more into it, kept doing research, got involved in the local scene. Then I found out being a dom with medical kink clients and it was like everything fit. I wasn’t really enjoying school, though; turns out I like playing doctor better than being one.”

“Wow, that’s wild. I’m glad things worked out the way they did. I’m… I’m glad I have you in my life,” he said shyly.

“Thank you for letting me be a part of it, Link. It’s an honour. Now, get to bed, I can’t wait for our session tomorrow. Want you well rested.”

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about all week,” Link said, trying to hide his shit-eating grin. “Hey, Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course, baby. You get some sleep now.”

Link yawned, “yes sir,” he said, his eyelids already heavy. He packed up the leftover food, brushed his teeth, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Link woke the next morning well rested and eager to see Rhett. He spent a silly amount of time choosing an outfit seeing as Rhett would barely see him in itat all. But still, he wanted to look good. It was still crazy hot out, so he settled for cuffed denim shorts that hit midthigh and a plain baby blue t-shirt. It was thin, soft and slim fit, showing off his athletic figure. He ran pomade through his hair in an attempt to make it look effortlessly tousled. Satisfied, he left his apartment. It was midmorning and only a minute or two to walk to his car, but he was already sweating in the summer sun. Mercifully, the AC roared to life in his Scion. He adjusted the vents and turned on some music, singingalong the entire drive there. He just couldn’t be happier.

If he had to explain it to someone on the outside, it would probably seem crazy that the best day of the month was when he went to a glorified brothel to pay a handsome man exorbitant amounts of money to torture him. But it was the best thing going in his life. With each session, he and Rhett grew closer and he put more trust in the handsome man’s hands. At this point, Rhett could pretty much suggest anything and Link would happily go along with it. He was practically buzzing with anticipation over what Rhett had planned for them today. He just hoped he’d get unlocked. If he didn’t come, he might explode.

He arrived at the Pain Palace half an hour later. Mistress Violet checked him in and instructed him to change into the medical gown and wait for the doctor. He stripped down and sat on the edge of the exam table, legs dangling off the edge in anticipation for Rhett’s arrival.

The door swung open slowly with a creak and the handsome doctor entered. “Good morning Mr. Neal,” Rhett said as he circled the exam table.

“Good morning, doctor,” Link greeted with a smile. He couldn’t help drink in how handsome Rhett looked in his white lab coat, crisp white shirt, peacock blue tie, and khaki pants. He appreciated Rhett’s commitment to the look with his slicked down hair, but Link preferred it when it was wild and curly, like it had been the previous night during their facetime.

“Did you sleep well?” Rhett asked as he pressed the cold stethoscope to Link’s chest.

“Very well, actually. Best sleep in a long time.”

“Good. Very good,” Rhett said as he dug his fingers under Link’s jaw to take his pulse. “And the erections, still struggling there?”

Link tried to control himself. Of course he couldn’t get hard thanks to the steel cage around his cock. “Yes, doctor. No erections,” he said, defeated.

“Hmmm,” Rhett reliped.

Rhett moved some equipment around, most notably a small TV screen, which he positioned in Link’s view. Looking around the room, Link noticed a small camera set up at the foot of the bed. Rhett also pulled some things out of one of the cabinets and put them onto the small rolling tray that he positioned at the end of the bed before washing his hands and snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

“Feet up in the stirrups.”

“Wait… are… are you recording this?” Link asked nervously.

“Oh, that, no. It’s closed circuit. The video goes from the camera to the TV, but the footage isn’t saved. Just want you to watch.”

“Oh. okay,” Link said with relief as he put his feet up in the stirrups and lay flat on the table. _Watch..._ He thought. _Watch what?_

“I’m going to be using an anal speclum to open you up and then take a look at your prostate. Sound good?”

Link wasn’t sure what that entailed, but he trusted Rhett. “Yes, doctor.”

Rhett held up a metal object to the camera and began to coat it with lube. Four slim metal petals joined together to make one three inch long, bullet shaped object with a handle that curved downward. Rhett applied more lube to the tip of his gloved finger and smeared Link’s asshole with it.

Link had never seen himself so on display. It was weird watching his own ass twitch with pleasure as the doctor’s index finger pushed inside of him. More lube and a bit more fingering and then the doctor put the metal object against his hole and began to insert it. It wasn’t much bigger than Rhett’s index finger, but the appearance of it entering him made Link’s stomach ache.

“Deep breath, Mr. Neal,” Rhett said. Link understood why when Rhett clicked the handle on the speculum and it began to pry him open. He let out a shaky breath, already feeling faint at the image of his ass being spread apart by the metal device. “That’s just the first one. Gotta get you nice and open for me. Take another deep breath.”

_Click._

The speculum pried him open wider. He could barely watch the monitor anymore. He drew another deep breath and-

_Click, click_

Another two notches and he could see inside himself on the screen. His ass was pulled open impossibly wide and the metal prongs held him open despite his body’s protest. “Almost there,” the doctor said. Link groaned and turned his head away from the monitor. Rhett grabbed his chin and turned it back toward the television. “Watch,” he said sternly. His aggressiveness was oddly calming to Link as the doctor gave the handle a final click.

The screen went blurry for a moment until Link blinked away the tears in his eyes. He was so exposed. The speculum didn’t really hurt. It was more uncomfortable than it was painful. But the visual of being spread open by the metal prongs was almost too much to bear.

“Very good, Mr. Neal. You’re very brave,” Rhett said with a soft hand on Link’s thigh.

Link watched as Rhett easily inserted two fingers into him. His hips bucked with pain and pleasure as his slick fingers slid across his prostate.

“Ahhh, very engorged. Good. Well, it’s not good. But it’s good for what I have in mind,” Rhett’s eyes twinkled with whatever plans he had for Link.

Rhett removed his gloves and dug around in the cupboard for a few things. He plugged in a box with a metal rod attached to it. Over the rod, he slipped a hard silicone piece. It didn’t look like a dildo. It was more like a series of graduated bumps with a large, curved head. It was unlike any sex toy Link had even seen.

“Mr. Neal, your prostate is very engorged. We need to find a way to get to you ejaculate despite your… condition. So what I propose is we attempt to achieve a prostate orgasm. It might not happen today. It will take training. Which is why I’m going to send you home with a device you can use in your shower. It has a suction cup so you can stick it to the wall. I want you to practice daily when you get home from your run, before your shower. That way, clean up will be easy. I get the impression you’re a clean freak.”

“Guilty,” Link laughed.

“And I want you to contact me by video chat while you do it so I can help you.”

“How can I come… I mean, uh, ejaculate, if I can’t get an erection?” Link just wanted to get unlocked and get a handjob or something. This all seemed so complicated, and after all of it he still probably wouldn’t come today. It would take training. Weeks, maybe.

“Direct prostate stimulation sort of bypasses all of that. What I can tell you is when you get there, it will be the best orgasm you’ve ever had in your entire life. Are you willing to try?”

“Yes, doctor.” The promise of a mind bending orgasm was enough to convince him to at least give it a shot.

Rhett said as he slicked up the toy on the end of the machine. The speculum still held Link’s hole open wide to receive the device. He poured lube into Link’s opening. Rhett lined up the machine and turned it on. Link watched the monitor as the toy slowly fucked into him, drawing a shiver as the bumps slid across his prostate. It was agonizingly slow. It also felt weird to be fucked by something but not feel the stretch of his ass as the toy entered him. Being held open by the metal device focused all of the friction internally. He watched as the toy went in and out, in and out. The image on the screen was a mix of clinical and obscene and it turned him on immensely. His cock strained against the metal bars of the cage desperate to get hard.

“I’m going to turn up the speed if that’s alright?” Rhett asked as he fiddled with dials on the fuck machine.

“Please,” Link said already breathless.

It felt good. Too good. His prostate was so sensitive it was almost painful as every knob on the toy slid against the bundle of nerves. He tried to buck against it, chasing the pleasure, but as soon as it was there it was gone again, retreating out of him.

“More. Harder. Please, gosh,” Link begged.

Rhett turned up the machine and Link watched himself get fucked harder. “How does it feel, Mr. Neal?”

“G-Good. Like a lot. Fuck. Almost hurts?” Link was sweaty and struggled to speak.

“Sounds about right. You’re doing great. You need to relax, though. Let it do the work. Don’t fight it.” Rhett turned up the speed another level.

“Fuck I… I gotta piss,” Link groaned.

“No you don’t. Your prostate is pressing on your bladder. You’re fine.” Rhett turned up the speed another level.

Link watched on the monitor as the toy jackhammered into him. He was overwhelmed with the sensation. His bladder burned with the desire to relieve itself and his body flooded with endorphins from the stimulation. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff and everything was pushing him to jump, but he just couldn’t do it.

“Stop thinking. You’re so close, just let go,” Rhett whispered softly to Link, his beard tickling the shell of his ear.

“Fuck.” Every time a wave of pleasure washed over him, he tried to ride it over the edge, but he just couldn’t take the leap.

Rhett checked his gold wristwatch. “It’s been an hour, I’m calling it,”

Link watched the machine slow, and then stop. Rhett pressed a button on the speculum. The prongs closed slowly and Rhett pulled it out. To Link’s relief his asshole looked intact. He pulled his feet out of the stirrups and collapsed on the examination table, sweaty and spent.

Rhett put things away. He was unusually quiet and distant.

“I’m sorry I disappointed you,” Link said quietly.

Rhett closed the cabinet and stroked Link’s sweaty hair off his forehead. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I just feel bad I couldn’t get you there. But you’re going to practice. Once you know what it feels like it will get easier.”

Link’s face turned into Rhett’s palm. He nuzzled it and placed a soft kiss on the heel of his hand.

“I have an idea. Turn on your side, face the other way.”

Link did as told. He felt the weight shift on the bed as Rhett lay down behind him. He felt Rhett’s hard, velvety cock proading at his ass. “Do you trust me?” Rhett growled in his ear.

Link nodded emphatically.

One of Rhett’s hands helped guide his cock into Link.

The other arm wrapped around Link’s body and his hand took a firm grip on his throat.

Link sputtered at first, surprised that Rhett was choking him as he fucked him hard. It wasn’t that he couldn’t breathe. He could. It was just shallow, almost like he was hyperventilating. Rhett left space that allowed Link to pull away if he needed to get a fuller breath. He relaxed when he realized he had some control over things.

Rhett felt so good. The fuck machine was no match for his big hard cock that was curved _just right_. It didn’t have Rhett’s smell or tiny grunts of pleasure with each thrust. Or his warmth. God, he was so warm.

Link felt like he was slipping underwater. Sounds were dulled, his vision blurry. All he could feel was Rhett’s hand on his throat, the other reassuringly held onto his hip as he pounded into him.

It started at the base of his spine. A warm heat that crept throughout Link’s body. Then the muscles in his thighs began to twitch. After that, his whole body tensed and released violently. He didn’t know where or who he was. Only that everything felt fucking amazing. His hands and feet curled as his body shook. Rhett’s grasp on his throat loosened. It seemed like an eternity before he stopped shaking. He didn’t even notice Rhett’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight as come poured out of him, pooling in the divot of his hip bone. When the convulsions stopped, Rhett thrust into him again. He moaned in his ear as he came, filling him up as with a few final thrusts while an aftershock ripped through Link’s body, the pair of them lost in ecstasy and pleasure.

“Fuck,” Rhett said breathlessly. “You did it, Link. Jesus, that was beautiful,” he pressed a kiss to the back of Link’s neck.

Link started laughing hysterically. “Holy shit, Rhett. That was…”

“Intense?”

“Yeah.”

“Told you it would be the best orgasm of your life.”

“Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Link… well maybe not _all_ mine.”

“Dork,” Link replied. He could feel Rhett’s lips curl into a smile as he pressed another kiss on his shoulder.


End file.
